bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
King et les loups-garous (Aredit comic)/plot
The main difference between the original and the adaptation is that the latter spins quickly to a conclusion after the events at the fox hunt. Brummel Square This follows the original faithfully, even minor details such as Copper noticing that the man who opens the door is a policeman in plain clothes. General Sir Saxon Craig tells Gimlet that Sir Eric Gurney was found dead in a woods (not in Hyde Park). The news about Captain Martin Winhope being found dead only arrives as a phone call to the General in the middle of his meeting with Gimlet. After the meeting, Gimlet and co. leave through a door, and not by means of the elaborate secret exit as described in the original story. Hotel Europa The events at the Hotel Europa are faithfully depicted: the discovery of the strange bag, Gimlet and co. being almost overcome by gas, Copper saving the day by opening the window. It is not Copper but Trapper who reports the taxi waiting in front of the hotel. The Werewolves are taken out in the same way, and Professor Wenson calls, asking for an aspirin. Cub's pursuit of the taxi and being crashed into by the green car are all described and stick closely to the original. Wenson's big trunk is not mentioned, and the green car is given a make: here it's a Mercedes. The Fox Hunt The plot begins to diverge here but mostly keeps along the same lines. The next morning, Cub, Copper and Trapper turn up at Brummel Square. They tell the General that Gimlet went off in the morning without saying why. Gimlet then shows up in hunting attire and explains why. The interaction between Gimlet and Freddie runs along different lines. In the original, Freddie dismisses the threat and insists on carrying on with the hunt. Here he tells Gimlet there is a chance to turn the situation to their advantage by catching some Werewolves. Gimlet agrees and they work out a plan. The hunt proceeds much as in the original and is covered in great detail. A rider falls but a woman, his companion rides on, arousing Cub's suspicions. A new rider in a fresh horse appears and seems to be carrying a pouch with a portable radio. Freddie becomes separated from the field and the rider shoots him with his gas pistol. Cub charges and scuffles on the ground with the shooter. The woman comes up to take on Cub but Gimlet also arrives and shoots at her. The two Werewolves escape by getting into a green car. The incident where one Werewolf escapes through being picked up from a lake by an amphibian aircraft is omitted. The rider who shoots Freddie gets a name. Here he is called "Karl". After the Hunt Trapper and Copper drive up because they had spotted the green car and had been suspicious. That's the same as in the original. They then carry Freddie to the manor where a doctor looks after him. The General turns up with a radio. From here the plot diverges significantly. The General says they have spotted the car. The occupants had been questioned and a white circle drawn on the roof without them knowing. An Air Police aircraft S.A.P. 4 (Ginger is not mentioned as the pilot) shadows the car. Gimlet, Trapper and Copper take a radio and follow the trail of the green car by road. Cub is told to stay with the General. The green car goes through Caterham, Blindley-Heath (spelt Blindey-Heath), Purley and then on the road towards Vauxhall Bridge. This is all according to the original. However the car stops at a house near Purley and not at a side street off the Whitechapel Road. Four men are seen in wolves masks. The car is parked in a garage and then the men take off in a Westland Lysander aircraft which was being kept in an outhouse. Gimlet calls on the radio and reports to the General. A Special Air Police officer (no name mentioned) takes off in a Supermarine Spitfire. He still uses the callsign S.A.P. 4. He catches up with the Lysander and orders it to land. It doesn't comply so he opens fire and causes the Lysander to crashland west of Watford-harbour. Three wounded Wolves are arrested by the local police and sent to the prison hospital at Waddington. The fourth is Hugo Stresser, who posed as Wenson. The police could not retrieve him before the aircraft exploded. The story concludes with Gimlet declaring that the Werewolf organisation has been destroyed. Category:Plot summaries (derivative works)